The Ruby Rose Dance
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and Alfred desperately wants his crush to come with him, though he's too afraid to ask. Unfortunately, it seems as though Arthur already has a date. But who is it? And why is he being so secretive and acting rather oddly?


**_So, I wrote Philtre and told everyone that that was for Valentine's Day. But there was no kissing or confessions or whatever. So I decided to do one set on Valentine's Day. _  
**

**_Also, they're not nations in this story, despite being at World Academy. I was undecided to begin with but decided on them being teenagers._**

* * *

"But there's _so many_ of 'em, Artie!" cried Alfred, leaning back on the couch.

"Arthur," his friend corrected him without looking up. "I really don't see what the problem is, Alfred. Especially at this point in time."

"Art, c'mon! Have a heart!"

With a sigh, Arthur corrected him again. "My name is _Arthur_. And, if I don't have a heart, why on Earth do you think I allowed this dance in the first place!"

"'Cause you like to torment everyone."

"What?"

"Well, _I'm_ tormented. How'm I supposed to _choose_!"

"Oh, for God's sake!" snapped Arthur, slamming a hand on his desk. "I. Am. _Busy_. Alfred, please! Can't you go talk to Francis about this?!"

"But... you're my friend, Artie. If anyone can help me out, it's you." Alfred glanced at Arthur with his happy, blue eyes. The Student Council President was blushing slightly at the mention of being someone's friend. Alfred's mouth twitched in amusement. "Of course, that's because, as my sidekick, you always have to help the hero."

This made Arthur leap from his seat and start yelling at Alfred but the boy didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with Arthur. The Englishman might have a rather prickly personality but he was kind and determined, enthusiastic about the things he loved and very clever. With his sharp wits and flaring temper, he had quickly turned the school into a place that was much more elegant and stuff than before. Everyone made fun of his rather large eyebrows but Alfred found them appealing, something to frame his glowing green eyes. His messy blonde hair was just begging to be ruffled and, since he was smaller in stature than Alfred, he almost cried out to the American to be hugged.

For Alfred had a crush. Of course, most people would call it that but Alfred was pretty sure he was in love. Every time he saw Arthur smile softly, his heart rate would dramatically increase and he would fumble his words. Arthur would laugh at that and Alfred loved to hear it, even if it caused him to blush. Conversely, any time he was smirking at him in a rather sensual way (in Alfred's mind, at least), his stomach would twist and he could feel himself almost gasping for breath.

Unfortunately, what with Alfred's numerous sports' clubs and Arthur's clubs and duties as the President, they saw less of each other than Alfred would like. And the American had to almost force his way into the office to see him. Like now, for instance, where he sat making false claims that a lot of girls had asked him to the Valentine's Day dance and he couldn't choose between them. He had already made his choice.

Alfred wanted to go to the dance with Arthur.

Of course, he couldn't come out and say this. After all, he had no idea how Arthur felt about him. If he said anything, the fact that he was gay would find its way around the school. He didn't care, of course, but he didn't want guys making passes at him when the only person he would settle for was Arthur. Inwardly, he prayed his plan would work.

Having calmed down enough, Arthur had sat back down and returned to his paperwork. As far as Alfred could make out, he was still organising refreshments for the dance. Alfred fervently hoped that none of Arthur's cooking would be used. He didn't want the teenager to be ridiculed by his peers for something like that. And he would rather not have to be the one to end up eating them.

"You'll help me, right?" Alfred tried again.

Another sigh. "Fine. I'm still busy with this but... Look, just list everyone who's asked you."

Alfred sat forward, leaning towards him from his place half a room away. "Well, there was Carrie."

"Oh, God. She's the one with that high-pitched laugh, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Alfred confirmed with a laugh. "Maybe not the best if she's gonna laugh at all my awesome jokes."

A snort. "Yeah, right," muttered Arthur, scribbling something on a notepad with a pen. Then he lifted it to his chin and used the other end to rub it in thought. "So, who else?"

"Sophia."

"She's the one who always glares at you when you laugh too loud, is she not?"

"I dunno. Probably. If she does, maybe I shouldn't go with her."

"Yes..." said Arthur, absently. He scribbled something else on his page before reshuffling his papers.

"And then there's been Lucy and Gemma and Kristy and Sanya," said Alfred quickly, watching for a reaction. Arthur merely continued looking through his pile of papers for something in particular.

"Those are all nice girls. Except for Kristy. She has always talked about people behind their backs. Sometimes I want to throw her out of the Council room."

Alfred laughed, pleasantly. He knew fine well that Arthur was too much of a 'gentleman' to do that. However, his empty threats always made him cuter. Then he feigned a groan and stood, approaching the desk. Leaning on it, careful not to disturb Arthur's work, he leaned forward. "There's too many!" he wailed.

Finally, Arthur's attention was fully on him as he gazed up at the athlete. He sighed. "Blonde or brunette?"

"Huh? Blonde," replied Alfred, confused.

"That rules out Sanya. Now you're left with Lucy and Gemma. What colour of eyes?"

"Green."

"No, I meant, out of the two of them. Gemma has hazel and Lucy has blue. Which colour?"

"Um.. I dunno... They're both nice, I guess."

"Blonde hair and green eyes," said Arthur, his pen tapping his chin. "If you know what you like, why don't you just ask them? It would save you a choice. Just apologise to the rest of them."

_If I could actually get the words out, I would,_ thought Alfred. "Artie!" he whined. "I can't ask the person I wanna be with! And I can't decide on the others! Help me!"

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Arthur snapped. "I've narrowed down your choices and now you are refusing to act like an adult about it! Make your decision and leave me alone."

Alfred pretended to mull it over. He already knew what he would do. The decision had been made when he had seen the posters for the Ruby Rose Dance. Whenever a girl had asked him, he had told them that he was sorry but he already had a date in mind. They were very accepting of the situation. Finally, he took a deep breath and sighed loudly, watching Arthur grit his teeth. "I just won't go with any, then: I can dance with them there. But I don't wanna turn up on my own!"

Arthur rolled his amazing eyes and sighed. "Then ask your dateless friends to go along with you."

"Oh!" Alfred cried out. "That's an awesome idea! Thanks, buddy!" He made as if to leave before he paused and turned back to Arthur. "Hey! Artie, why don't you come with me?"

The American was satisfied to see Arthur's cheeks turn pink – embarrassed Arthur was easily his favourite to watch. However, instead of becoming flustered as Alfred had expected, Arthur slowly looked up at him with a sad look in his eyes. Swiftly, it morphed to an apologetic expression as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I can't."

"Why not?!" demanded Alfred, slamming his hand on the table and knocking over some papers. He grimaced but, before he could attempt to correct it, Arthur spoke again.

"Well, for one, you cannot call me by my _correct name_."

"Ah, Arthur, I-"

"And, for another, I already have a date."

The floor opened up beneath Alfred and he felt himself falling backwards, the dark closing in around him. His eyes went wide as he stared at Arthur with that remorseful expression on his face. "You... have a... date?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes," said Arthur, now looking at him curiously. "Are you all ri-?"

"Who?"

"What?"

After clearing his throat, Alfred took a breath and forced himself to lower his blue eyes to Arthur's green. "Who are you going with?"

"Oh. That... It's none of your business. You will find out in due course."

Alfred frowned for a moment before grinning. "Ah! You don't really have one! You're just saying that! C'mon, is going to the dance with me such an awful idea?"

"I assure you, I have a date," said Arthur through gritted teeth.

"No, you don't!" sang Alfred, teasingly.

Suddenly, Arthur banged his hands on the table, rising from his chair. "Alfred!" The American blinked and his smile faded. "I am very busy! Now, I have already told you that I am unable to either help you further or go to the dance with you! Kindly get the hell out of here before I ban you from the dance altogether!"

Opening his mouth to protest, Alfred noticed the fury on Arthur's face and decided it would be best to leave. "O-Okay..." he sighed. Turning, he quickly retrieved his bag and hurried from the room, glancing back sadly at Arthur when he reached the door. The Brit was still glaring at him.

Upset, Alfred didn't look where he was going, rushing down the corridor towards the front doors. Did Arthur really hate the idea of them going to the dance together? Was he making up his date? And if not, who was it?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Francis until it was too late. The poor Frenchman ended up on the floor after they collided. "Oh, sorry," mumbled Alfred, sullenly, as his friends helped him to his feet.

"Mon Dieu, Alfred," sighed Francis, rubbing his backside. "Do watch where you are going-" He broke off as he noticed Alfred's glum expression. "Alfred?"

"Hey, what's up?" asked Gilbert, frowning.

"Do you need cheering up?" added Antonio, cheerfully. His companions rolled their eyes at this.

"Er, no," said Alfred, attempting to smile. It came out as more of a grimace.

"Why are you not bothering Arthur?" mused Francis, running his eyes over the American. "Did that Sourcils do something to you?"

"Huh? What? No!" exclaimed Alfred, not sure what he was suggesting. However, he would always defend Arthur. Even if Arthur had thrown him out of the Council room. "He just... threw me out... He's busy."

"Is that the only reason you look so upset, cher? You look to be on the verge of tears."

"Th-That's not..." began Alfred. But his vision was blurring as the tears built up. "It's just... not fair!"

"What is?"

"Arthur won't come to the dance with me!" cried Alfred. Then, realising he had just admitted this fact to someone, he added, "I can't decide who to go with so I just wanted to go with friends and he won't come!"

"Why not?" asked Francis, looking rather surprised at the outburst. Or, perhaps, at Arthur's refusal.

"He said he has a date," grumbled Alfred.

Francis gasped. "Vraiment?!"

"That's what he says."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. And then he threw me out 'cause I didn't believe him."

With wide eyes, Francis glanced at his friends who were looking as shocked as him. "That Augenbrauen has a date?!" exclaimed Gilbert at the top of his voice.

"This is... interesting," said Francis.

"Sí," said Antonio, a dreamy look coming over his face.

"What are you three planning?" demanded Alfred, scowling at them.

Taking note of his expression, Francis chuckled. "Nothing, Alfred. Nothing. However... You wish to know who it is he is taking to the dance, oui?"

"Yeah?"

"Then let us help you find out."

* * *

Their teacher was late, thankfully. Or perhaps he was ill and unable to come. Either way, Alfred was thankful that their English class was being rowdy. Arthur wasn't paying the chaos the least bit of attention, opting to read the book they should have been studying. With a glance at Francis and an encouraging smile back, Alfred leaned across the aisle.

"Hey, Artie-"

"Arthur," said the Brit, his eyes glued to the page he was reading.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Arthur. Hey!"

With a sigh, Arthur raised his eyes to Alfred's, a blank expression gracing his face. "What is it?"

"So, uh, I wanted to apologise for yesterday."

"Right," said Arthur and returned to his book.

"Ah, no! Wait!" Green eyes flickered his way briefly and Alfred took this as permission to speak. "Uh. Um, well, I believe you. Y'know?"

"Good."

"Um."

Their conversation halted and the space was filled by the yells of their fellow students. Alfred noticed that Arthur was beginning to grip his book tightly. It was only a matter of time before he exploded.

"Hey, you're not gonna shout at them, are you?"

Finally, Arthur placed his book down on the table and gazed at Alfred. He looked rather unimpressed by the second interruption. "I hardly think it would help."

"Well... Can I...?" Alfred faltered. Would asking him who he had as a date anger him more?

"Alfred, what _is_ it?"

"I just wanna know who you're going with!"

Arthur sighed. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Wha-? Eh, well, I'm just curious."

"Then, if you'll excuse my brashness, but it is none of your business."

"What?"

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur spoke through gritted teeth. "What part of that is hard to understand?"

"Aw, c'mon! I'm your friend, Artie! Why won't you tell me?!"

The chair clattered to the ground as Arthur surged to his feet. "Shut up!" he roared. A shocked silence enveloped the room, all of the students on their feet slowly sinking into their seats. "This is a bloody classroom, not a playground! Act your God damn ages!" Heavy silence was the only response. With a deep breath, Arthur righted his seat and sank gracefully into it.

Alfred's heart was in his mouth. He could feel himself close to saying, over the silence, that he was in love with Arthur. However, he felt as though the first part of that outburst had been mostly directed at him so, in a rare moment of reading the mood, Alfred closed his mouth.

* * *

"So he still won't tell you, huh?" asked Gil with a slight grimace. He still managed to look mischievously happy, though.

Scowling, Alfred lifted his head from the table. "No. He either shouts at me or he..." Trailing off, Alfred blushed and buried his head in his arms.

"Or?" prompted Francis.

"He smirks and asks if I'm jealous because I don't have a date." _And it's that smirk that makes me weak at the knees. Just as much as his smile._ Alfred opted to keep those thoughts to himself.

"We need a different tactic," mused Francis, stroking at his stubble.

"Yeah," murmured Alfred.

"Why don't you just ask someone else?" asked Antonio.

"Ja. After all, his 'date' will have to know about this, too!" pointed out Gilbert. "You should totally-"

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Alfred, jumping to his feet. "Thanks, you guys!" And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Francis stopped dead when he saw Alfred walking to his next class. "Cher!" he gasped. "Whatever happened to your face?!"

Wincing, Alfred rubbed at the red welt on his cheek. "Um... Apparently girls get real angry when you ask them if you can ask you a question – and it _doesn't_ turn out to be an invitation to the dance."

"Oh, Al," sighed Francis. "You need to have more tact than that."

"Well, I'm still having no luck," said Alfred, exasperatedly, trying hard not to whine. "They either look offended and tell me no or they slap me and storm off. What do I do now?"

"Kesesese!" Gilbert appeared at Alfred's side, startling him a little. "You didn't listen to the end of my awesome plan," he declared as he threw an arm around Alfred's shoulders. "You need to ask the person who would totally know all about this."

"Who?"

"Elizaveta. She always knows what's going on, relationship-wise, with the girls in school. I have no doubts that she will know! And look! Here she comes!"

Sure enough, Elizaveta was striding along the corridor, chattering to several girls. Her brown hair fanned out behind her and the flower she always had in her hair matched a small pin attached to her dress. Gilbert sighed dreamily beside him and Alfred had to agree she was pretty. But she definitely wasn't as beautiful as Arthur.

When she drew closer, Alfred called out to her. "Elizaveta! Can I talk with you for a minute?"

The surrounding girls giggled and Elizaveta smiled knowingly. Alfred turned red and averted his gaze. Maybe he should have gotten her alone. Fortunately, she seemed to sense his discomfort and she sent the girls away. "Igen?" she said as she stopped in front of the American. "If it is about the dance, I am afraid I already have a date." There was a whimper from Gilbert but he turned and walked off. Now Alfred was alone with Elizaveta, Francis eavesdropping nearby.

"Well, it's... not really... that..." said Alfred, awkwardly.

"Oh?"

"I... I was wondering... Do you know who's going to the dance with Arthur?"

For a moment, Elizaveta merely stared wide-eyed. Then she gasped. "Arthur has a date?!"

Alfred deflated. It seemed she was unaware of the situation. "Yeah. So he says. But he won't tell me who and the girls I ask don't tell me."

"Oh, my goodness! I-" Suddenly, Elizaveta's eyes narrowed. "Why are you wanting to know _that_?"

"Huh? Ah! Well!" Alfred found himself flushing red. Words wouldn't come to him as he gripped the bottom of his sweatshirt. "Um..."

Wide, green eyes stared at him. "_You_ want to-?"

"No!" cried Alfred before she could finish, well aware that Francis was leaning towards them in anticipation. "I just... He's my friend and he's keeping a secret. That's totally uncool!"

A calculating look was thrown his way. "I will come talk to you at lunch."

"Really?

"I am confident I will have information," said Elizaveta with a nod. With that, she left a blushing Alfred to go on his way.

* * *

"This man is much more secretive than I thought!" exclaimed the Hungarian girl as she dropped her tray onto the table. Alfred gazed up at her from his second burger. She dropped into a seat. "_Nobody_ is admitting to going with Arthur!"

"Then... he _was_ lying about having a date..." said Alfred, sadly. "He just doesn't want to go with me... As a friend!" he added, hurriedly as he saw Elizaveta smile.

"Ou..." said Francis who had already been sitting with Alfred in the crowded cafeteria.

"Hm?" asked Elizaveta, focusing on him with great interest.

"Perhaps he is going with a boy?"

"Eh?" Alfred dropped his burger. "Are you saying...?"

"Oh!" Elizaveta thumped the table with a fist. "I hadn't even considered that possibility!"

"He is rather an uptight individual. Did you know he em-"

"Francis," said an annoyed-sounding British voice behind them. Both Alfred and Francis froze as Elizaveta hid a smile behind her hand. Turning, they both stared up at Arthur's narrowed jade eyes. He was holding a piece of paper. "What the hell is this?!"

"Um..." said Francis, a confused expression on his face.

"You told me you had this sorted out _weeks_ ago!" Arthur showed Francis the piece of paper.

"Ah. Chéri, I-"

"No excuses! Just get it done!" With that, he spun round and marched off and out of the large room. He hadn't even spared Alfred a glance.

"Where's... Where's he going?" asked Alfred, hesitantly. "Isn't he gonna eat?"

Francis glanced at him. "When any event gets closer, Arthur tends to stay in the Student Council room. I do not know what he does for lunch."

Alfred bit his lip. That wasn't good for anyone, was it? Should he maybe go make sure he was eating? But would Arthur be angry at him? Would he just kick him out?

"So, how will we find out who he has a date with?" asked Elizaveta.

"Spying," supplied Francis, jolting Alfred from his reverie.

"What?! We can't do that! He'd hate us forever!"

"I highly doubt that, cher."

* * *

Alfred really wanted to go home. He should be there now, doing some homework or playing a game. And, he may have had a shower after practice, but he had been anxious not to miss Francis and Elizaveta – a longer shower would be much appreciated. But, of course, he had reluctantly agreed to their spying plan and he was crouching behind a clump of bushes. So far, there was nothing of interest.

Well, nothing pertaining to why they were spying. Alfred had noticed certain things about his crush that made his heart melt. Like, when his younger brother had turned up at the school gates to show him a prize he had won. Although Arthur had initially been annoyed at his breach of rules (Peter was not allowed on school property until he was the right age), he had looked so proud of him when he knelt down to take a look. He'd even ruffled the kid's hair.

Another thing he had been unaware of was that Arthur regularly stood up to bullies. When Alfred did it, the whole school knew. However, Arthur dealt with it in such a subtle way that the bullies scarpered away as quickly as they could. The kids he protected were so grateful they offered to repay the favour but Arthur just told them to get back to class. It was a such an amazing thing to do.

Now, however, they were waiting for him to emerge from the Student Council room. Francis had left with the rest of them but Arthur still hadn't left yet. Worriedly, Alfred hardly moved, something unusual for him. He wanted Arthur to come out. Hadn't he worked hard enough today?

Finally, the doors opened and Arthur emerged. He placed his bag on the step beside him and stretched. Alfred imagined he could hear his back cracking. With a yawn, Arthur ran a hand through his messy hair and collected his bag. Just as he was about to move off, movement from the path caught everyone's attention. Waiting with bated breath, the spies peered through the branches.

A girl with long, flowing black hair was hurrying up the steps towards Arthur. She had something in her arms. Arthur stared at her, dumbfounded, as she grew closer. Then Alfred saw him clear his throat, his hand coming to his mouth in a fist. The American found that really cute.

They exchanged a few words. Alfred noticed Arthur roll his eyes but, after a while, he seemed to agree to something and reached for whatever was in her arms. However, the girl must have been embarrassed because she shoved it into his chest – he barely had time to catch it before it fell – and she turned and ran.

Elizaveta gasped beside him as Alfred stared at the large, red, heart-shaped box. Surely Arthur's date would give him his present on the day of the dance? So that meant it was a different girl... He had a date to the dance _and_ another girl was giving him Valentine's Day gifts? It looked like Alfred had competition.

And the competitors were winning.

Depressed, he watched Arthur sigh. He held the box away from him before turning to his bag and carefully opening it. There was a pause as he gazed into the contents before proceeding to rearrange them. Finally, he stopped moving things around and Alfred was surprised to see him shrug before pushing the box roughly in. With that, he stood, grabbed the bag which was now too full to close properly, and left.

* * *

Alfred found Arthur in the hall which was going to be used for the dance. Several people were there, being ordered around like soldiers. Pink and red drapes were being hung. Heart balloons bobbed in the draught from Alfred's wake. Paper heart chains were being hung from the ceiling.

As Arthur turned to tell someone to place a large, polystyrene statue of a couple holding hands, foreheads touching, he spotted Alfred. Frowning, he waved away the person, muttering for him to wait for the moment. When the boy had disappeared to help steady a ladder and Alfred had finally reached him in the middle of what would be the dance floor, Arthur spoke. "What are you doing here, Alfred?"

"I want to talk to you," said Alfred, eyebrows furrowed. Arthur looked a little surprised but tilted his head. "If you already have a date for this _thing_, then why are you accepting Valentine's Day presents from _other people_! That's- That's-!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Arthur, looking genuinely confused.

"The girl with the black hair gave you chocolates or something!"

"Huh?" Comprehension spread across Arthur's face. "Those were for my brother!" he said with a roll of his eyes. "Some silly girl with a-" He broke off and frowned at Alfred. "How do you know about that?"

"Um..." What could he say? Not that he was spying. That someone had told him. But who? "Er, Kiku mentioned it in passing."

Arthur's eyes widened at the name and Alfred thought he had gotten away with it. However, when Arthur frowned once again, he worried. "I haven't told _anyone_ about that."

"Ah. Um. Well."

The Student President's eyes flickered to the door where Alfred had left Elizaveta and Francis. They had wanted to know what was going on but had agreed it wouldn't look good if they all went in. Now, though... "You were spying on me?!"

"Uh, er, I wouldn't say that..." said Alfred, weakly.

"Get out!" roared Arthur. "And don't come back until Valentine's Day, you tosser!"

Alfred scurried away, fearful that one of the weights for the balloons would be thrown at him in Arthur's anger. Obviously, they needed a better tactic.

* * *

Later that day, Alfred was swinging on his chair, sipping at a carton of juice. It was getting on his nerves that Arthur kept glaring at him. He'd even pushed past him in the corridors at one point. Why couldn't he just _tell_ him? There was no need to keep it a secret.

The others were keeping silent as he fumed: they had commandeered a classroom to 'brainstorm'. However, Francis and Elizaveta had run out of people it could be. Gil had grown bored of the whole endeavour and had even stopped complaining loudly. Antonio seemed to be only mildly interested but had seen the sense of not saying anything at the moment.

"Right, that's it!" declared Alfred, letting his chair drop to the floor with a bang. He threw his carton into the bin by the door, turning to his helpers. "If he's not going to tell me, then-"

"Oh, _there_ you are!" exclaimed an exasperated British voice. Alfred spun around, lost his balance and had to slam his hand on the desk he had been sitting at. His crush winced at the noise as he stood in the doorway, a hand on his hip. "I've been looking all over for you! What on Earth are you doing in here?" His gaze swept the rest of the room, scowling at most of the inhabitants and giving Elizaveta a wary look.

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up a little and he averted his gaze to the floor. "You... You were looking for me?"

"Yes..." And Arthur sounded just as nervous as he felt so Alfred looked back up. The School President was staring at the legs of the desk, rubbing at his arm. "Um... I came to apologise."

"Huh? What for?"

"Well, for shouting at you. I made quite a scene."

"Artie..." said Alfred, a small smile on his mouth. He stepped towards him but, suddenly, his head snapped up.

"But you still should not have been spying on me! What were you thinking?! Why would you-?"

"Ciao!" exclaimed a voice from the corridor and Feliciano's smiling face popped in. "What are you all doing here?" And, with that, the Newspaper Club entered the room. Ludwig nodded at them all politely, muttering a quick hello, flickering a puzzled glance at his brother. Kiku smiled serenely at them all.

"Kon'nichiwa, mina-san," said Kiku, pleasantly. "Is there something important happening?"

"Oh, no," said Alfred with a short laugh. "We were just hanging."

"I see," said Kiku, though he tilted his head slightly. "Alfred-kun, have you seen Mei today? She is not at her club."

"Nah, sorry," replied Alfred before turning to the others. "What about you guys?" The room chorused that they had not seen her.

"Ah," came a voice, however, once a silence had returned to the room. "Well, um, I haven't, er, seen her today..." Frowning, Alfred gave Arthur a side-long look. What was wrong with him, all of a sudden? And that was when he noticed Arthur glancing between Alfred and Kiku, almost as though he had been caught. When he continued speaking, he made sure not to look at Kiku. "I... I did overhear her talking about going shopping today, though. She, er, may be doing that?"

"Arigatou, Arthur-san," said Kiku with a smile. Arthur's mouth twitched, as though he was attempting to smile. It wasn't working.

"Why d'you wanna see her, anyways?" asked Alfred, choosing to ignore Arthur's skittishness.

Kiku's smile widened a little and he gazed into the distance. "I am going to ask her to the Red Rose Dance."

"Ah!" cried Arthur. Everyone turned to look at him. "Ah, er, I just remembered that there are some final details I need to smooth over for that. I'm terribly sorry; if you'll excuse me." And with that, Arthur rushed from the room, not bothering to look back.

"Why did he run away?" asked Feliciano. Alfred didn't respond but he found he would rather like to know the answer to that question, too.

* * *

Spotting Kiku from across the cafeteria, Alfred hurried over and dropped his tray down. "Yo, dude! How's it going?"

Looking up, Kiku didn't smile. "I am well, Alfred-kun," he said. And Alfred immediately knew something was wrong. Kiku always sent a polite smile at him. That would be followed by the Japanese word for 'good'.

"What is it? Did something bad happen?!"

Kiku sighed. "I found Mei this morning. She said she already has a date for the dance."

Alfred gasped. "Oh, no! That's horrible! I mean, I know how you feel-" He cut himself off, turning red. "I-I mean-!" But he stopped when he saw Kiku smiling knowingly. The clever guy had figured it out already. "Well... Y'know."

"Hai."

"Oh, Kiku!" said a familiar voice and Alfred's blush spread.

"Kon'nichiwa, Arthur-san," said Kiku. Alfred mumbled a hello shortly afterwards. He wondered if he should invite Arthur to sit, seeing as he was hovering beside them with a tray in his hands, and his blush intensified.

"I was wondering if you'd found Mei yet," Arthur said, glancing at Alfred with a puzzled look. "It's just that I spotted her earlier and..." He trailed off upon noticing Alfred's grimace and Kiku's saddened expression. "Oh."

"She is going with someone else, Arthur-san."

"Ah. Er. Well, I'm sorry Kiku." And he sounded genuinely apologetic. "I had better go," he added, nodding towards the door of the cafeteria. "Lots to do."

Alfred almost called out to him to stay but decided against it. He glanced back at Kiku who was watching Arthur leave with his brow slightly furrowed. "Hey, dude! Don't sweat it! She's the one missing out, right? Anyways, now you can totally come with me! I mean, I'm gonna be there on my own so might as well turn up with a friend."

"I was... intending not to go," mumbled Kiku, gazing at his tray, sadly.

"What?! But you gotta come! I mean, aren't you curious to see who she's going with? Then we can compare them and show her you're _way_ better than whoever she settled for!"

Alfred's excitement must have won Kiku over because he smiled up at him and nodded. "Hai. Let us do that. Arigatou, Alfred-kun. You are a good friend."

* * *

"So this is where we are gathering to watch for Sourcils et Mei?" said Francis as he approached. A girl called Emma was hanging onto his arm. Her long brown hair had been twisted into an elegant, flowing bun and she was wearing a floaty, pink dress. Beside her, Francis was in his best suit, a pink flower of some sort stuck in his lapel.

Alfred nodded and took a sip from his soda. The American had found a suit his parents had made him buy for a Christmas party and was wearing that. It was a boring black and white, nothing special. Shirt, jacket, pants, tie. The tie was a little sloppy but that was kind of deliberate. He was hoping that Arthur would still talk to him at the dance despite his date. And the Brit always fussed over his appearance so, surely, he would straighten it out for Alfred. His lips twitched at the thought before he glanced at Kiku.

The Japanese boy was wearing a formal kimono, red in colour. While Alfred found it odd, Kiku had assured him that the other Asian students at the school would appreciate it. Currently, he was watching his friends dance together, Feliciano's arms around Ludwig's neck. Alfred envied them but tried not to show it: he suspected Kiku was doing the same.

There was movement at the door and they both looked up quickly. But it was only Antonio (wearing what appeared to be a shirt and some low-hanging jeans) and his date, a red-head no-one knew well. The Spaniard spotted them and hurried over, almost dragging the girl with him.

"Hola!" he said as he reached them. Pleasantries were exchanged before Antonio and Francis held a conversation which excluded the others. Awkwardly, the rest of the group looked away from each other and waited for the conversation to shift. "Ah," said Antonio, cutting across Francis. "Where is Gilbert?"

"I'm standing right here!" exclaimed a voice behind Alfred. Turning, he saw the lone Gilbert lounging against the wall. He had donned a crumpled suit and was scowling at the dancing couples.

"You could not get a date, mon ami?" asked Francis, gently.

"'Course not! There's no-one out there that can match the awesome me!"

"Ah, you mean that no-one said 'sí'," said Antonio with a small smile.

"Ja, like Lovino did to you!" snapped Gilbert. Antonio's constant smile fell and Alfred gaped at their argument. He hadn't realised that any of the three friends could have a falling out.

"Alfred!" exclaimed Elizaveta's voice as she hurried over to them. She was dragging her date, Roderich, with her. Her pale green dress reached her ankles but it had low-cut neckline and she had a red rose in her hair instead of her usual flower. Roderich was dressed rather like a conductor and Alfred thought it suited him – he was, after all, the musical protégé of the World Academy.

Alfred turned to her with a smile, noticing how Gilbert's scowl deepened. "Hey, Liz. How's it going?"

"Oh, it is simply wonderful!" cried Elizaveta. "Arthur did a good job." Alfred winced at the name and glanced to the door. "Oh... Is he still not here yet?" Alfred shook his head. "Well, just be stro-"

Movement at the door once again caught Alfred and Kiku's attention. This time, it was held as they gaped at the sight.

Arthur had entered. He was wearing an incredible suit which clung to his frame beautifully. Alfred could make out the dark red waistcoat under the jacket and, in his lapel, a red English rose had been pinned. A red bowtie was straight and neat. His hair was still rather messy, his eyebrows still thick. But his eyes shone as he gazed at the smiling couples on the dance floor.

And his smile. His smile was breathtaking. A gentle smile for his date.

For Mei.

Because that was who was on Arthur's arm. The beautiful Mei, her hair flowing across her bare shoulders. Her bright red dress stood out amongst the paler colours of everyone else. Ruby jewellery, whether real or fake, glinted and reflected the lighting. Another red English rose was clipped to her hair but the curl so often sticking out had not been tamed. It bounced as she walked, as she chattered to Arthur, as she laughed at one of his jokes.

Alfred felt Kiku tense beside him. With a quick glance, he noticed that Kiku had become expressionless once more. He knew that Kiku had decided to let it lie. Even though he may have been hurt, he would not say anything.

On the other hand, Alfred didn't know what to think. He returned his staring to Arthur. He was so beautiful and perfect and _that smile_. Alfred almost sighed. But... He knew Kiku liked Mei – why the hell had he asked her to the dance? What was he playing at? A wave of anger and betrayal engulfed Alfred but it was swiftly replaced by hurt and despair.

Suddenly, emerald eyes met his and he couldn't stare at him any more – it was too painful. Turning, he muttered to his friends that he was heading to the bathroom and left.

* * *

Although plenty of girls asked him to dance, Alfred stayed at the side. He watched his friends dance. Kiku stayed by him and they ate the food and tried, desperately, not to watch who they really wanted to look at. However, a few minutes ago, Kiku had disappeared to the bathroom having drank too much liquid in an attempt to find something to do. So, now, Alfred was leaning against the wall, his eyes scanning the crowd to find _him_.

However, he found Alfred first. "Hi," he said, quietly beside him and Alfred jolted up from the wall, standing straighter. He gaped at Arthur who stood beside him, smiling slightly. Up close, he could take in all the details of what he was wearing, including the green on his buttons. They matched his eyes and Alfred had to force his hands not to move and run his fingers over them. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

For a moment, Alfred just stared but, when Arthur opened his mouth with a frown, he spoke. "I'm fine," he said. "It's been... Arthur... You came with Mei. Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Ah, well..." Now Arthur looked embarrassed, a faint blush in his cheeks, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I had my reasons..."

"But how could you?!" cried Alfred, attracting the attention of people nearby. He didn't care and continued, regardless. "How could you do that to Kiku?! You know fine well he likes her! And he wanted to ask her to the dance! How-?!"

"Alfred!" The American stopped and glared at him, hoping he would be getting a suitable explanation. "Alfred, listen. Kiku likes Mei – and Mei likes Kiku. Just... This dance was announced weeks ago. And, when days turned into weeks and that turned into a month... Well, Mei realised that Kiku wouldn't ask her. Or, so she thought. She was a little annoyed."

"That doesn't-"

"She wanted to show Kiku that he couldn't just wait, I suppose. I'm not sure why it took him so long. Perhaps he needed to build up the courage. But Mei's a little more impatient. So she asked me to be her date. She thought that, the more sensational her choice, the more it would upset Kiku. The more it would make him jealous. And it did, didn't it? Though, I'd rather it hadn't come to that..." Arthur glanced away from Alfred, looking guilty.

Briefly, Alfred stared at him, thoughts swirling around his head. He grasped one and asked a question. "Then why did you try to help Kiku find Mei?"

"Well, er... When I found out he wanted to ask her, I thought she would be overjoyed, say yes and I wouldn't have a date any more. I could- Well, it doesn't matter what I wanted to do because she refused to deviate from the 'plan'."

Tilting his head, Alfred's lips twitched in a small smile. "So. What _did_ you want to do?"

Arthur met his gaze. For a horrible second, Alfred thought he would say that he hadn't wanted to come. After being surrounded by it for a month, planning it, making it all work, Alfred really couldn't blame him. But... He hoped that he would say something else.

"I..." he said, before glancing away, towards the dancers. "Ah!" he exclaimed, suddenly, a smile brightening his worried face. "Look!"

Annoyed at the interruption, Alfred glanced at where Arthur was surreptitiously pointing. A red dress, brighter than the others, caught his eye. Mei had her arms around Kiku who was smiling widely, a larger smile than Alfred had ever seen on his face before. They both looked incredibly happy. The English rose was nowhere to be seen. Alfred realised they must have confessed to each other.

"In answer to your question," muttered Arthur, causing Alfred to look his way. He was staring at the new couple, obviously determined not to look at his companion. "I would rather have come along with you."

Alfred almost hugged him there and then. However, he hesitated, a thought entering his head. It was still Valentine's Day...

"Wait here! Don't move a muscle!" he cried.

"Wha-?" was all Alfred managed to hear as he turned and ran. He skirted around the dance floor, passing by a happier Gilbert who had managed to get a dance with Elizaveta. Francis raised an eyebrow as he passed by the table still laden with food and drink but Alfred didn't stop. In fact, he continued until he reached the stage and waved a band member over. After a hurried conversation, the girl nodded, smiled and strode over to the mic.

The music stopped and the dancers blinked before turning to the stage in anticipation. Alfred hoped they wouldn't be too upset. "Yo, everyone!" cried the girl. "Sorry to deviate from the plan and everything but there's someone here who has an important announcement to make!" With that, she retreated and Alfred bounded onto the stage. A cheer prompted a grin from him and he waved. His eyes roved around the hall until they settled on Arthur's frowning face.

"Hey, so, I never came with a date today-"

"I woulda come with you!" shouted out a fellow footballer. Laughter went up.

"Well, that's nice of you but the reason I never had a date was because the person I most wanted to come with already had a date." The booing made Alfred flinch and he sought out the familiar green eyes. They were wide in shock and Alfred knew he had to do this quickly before the Brit disappeared. "It wasn't like that! They were actually being really nice and helping someone else out. I was just... rather late in asking, I suppose.

"But, now, I want to ask you. Arthur Kirkland," - a few gasps - "will you be my Valentine?"

Silence descended on the crowded hall before, suddenly, he heard someone 'aww!' He blushed but continued staring at his crush. Poor Arthur appeared to be frozen. Perhaps Alfred shouldn't have done it this way. Quickly, he tried to explain himself.

"I-I mean... I've liked you for ages. And, I just thought- Well, it'd be nice... if my first kiss could be with you."

This time there were a chorus of 'aww's. As one, the crowd turned to where Alfred was looking, eyeing Arthur. That was when Alfred realised he had really put Arthur in a tight spot. If he said no, everyone would hate him. If he said yes just to stop that from happening...

"But... But don't answer with a 'yes' if you don't. I really don't mind if this is one-sided. Well, it's... It would kinda suck but- Just- No-one will bully you if you say no, I'll make sure of it. 'Cause, even if you reject me, I'll still protect you. I swear. So. Uh. Will you be my-?"

Alfred didn't even need to get the rest of the words out – Arthur was already nodding, his cheeks a lovely ruby rose colour. Grin widening, Alfred leapt off the stage and rushed through the parting crowd. When he reached Arthur, he gathered the boy in his arms and spun him round once.

"Thank you, Arthur!" he mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yes. Well. Don't expect me to kiss you with everyone looking!"

Grinning, Alfred pulled back a little. "I wouldn't expect anything less!" he said over the applause from the rest of the school. Then, darting his eyes around, he hugged Arthur tightly so he could mutter in his ear. "But we will later, right?" The laugh was all the answer Alfred really needed.

* * *

Half an hour later, people had stopped congratulating them and they had finally been able to make their way to the middle of the hall for a long overdue dance. A love song was playing and Arthur's arms were around Alfred's neck, his head resting against the American's chest. In turn, Alfred had wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders.

"So, um..." Arthur began.

"Hm?" asked Alfred, happily.

"When did you start to... you know?" asked Arthur.

"Hm. I'm not sure. Some time between first meeting you and... three years ago."

"Three years ago is when we met, idiot!"

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, I know. But that first year... Some point in that first year, I started to like you. When was it for you?"

"Um. I'm sure it was when you..."

"Hm?"

"When you... stood up for me. Remember? The time my brothers were picking on me outside of the school gates."

"Then?" Alfred chuckled. "And you tell me I have a hero complex, too – you totally have a... a... a damsel-in-distress complex!"

Arthur hit his shoulder half-heartedly and straightened up a little, smile on his face and eyes dancing. "There's no such thing!"

"No, but... Well..." Alfred grew nervous at how close those eyes were, how close that face was. "Anyway, I'm glad you're my Valentine. Sorry I didn't get you anything. Didn't know how you would react."

"You going up on stage like that _was_ my present, silly." Smiling genuinely, Arthur leaned closer, perhaps with the intention to rest his forehead on Alfred's. But, by now, Alfred wanted his kiss. For the past half an hour, it had taken all of his resolve not to push him against a wall or grab him and dip him. So Alfred leant in. Realising what he was doing, it seemed, Arthur tilted his head slightly and they both closed the gap.

Their lips pressed together in a hesitant, sweet kiss – just as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

_**Aw! It's so...! Sickeningly sweet. It horrifies me that a) this is awfully sappy and b) this is actually the most romantic of any of my stories... Sheesh.  
**_

_**Igen means yes in Hungarian, by the way.**_

_**Lovino turned up to the dance with Belgium. At one point Antonio got a dance but it ended badly...**_

_**I have no idea what happened to the poor rose that Mei had - I hope it wasn't put in the bin or something.**_

_**I think the rest is self-explanatory. So...**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! (Even though I'm posting this early.)**_


End file.
